Soul 4 Sale
by Alpha922001
Summary: Six years after her parents death. The family Raven has been staying with can't take care of her anymore. With nowhere else to go she seeks out her only living relative. Her brother? Will she come to hate this newly found brother or come to feel something for him? And what will happen after that? Can she accept that her own brother is a demon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What should I pack?" I ask myself looking down at my empty suitcase. "I guess I'll just pack as much as I can" I say to myself in a soft voice.

I go over to my dresser and grab as many clothes as I can. I walk back to my suitcase with arms full of clothes. I put as much as I can in it.

I close it after putting some books and other things to keep me entertained Inside. I take a deep breath and take the suitcase off my neatly made bed. I sigh "Hopefully my brother isn't some weird psycho, just like me" I giggle a little. "I bet he is since it runs in the family". I have a sudden flashback of seeing both of my dead parents on the floor of our burning house, with guns in their hands. I shudder.

I put that thought in the back of my mind for now. I pull up the handle of my suitcase and roll it out of my room -well not mine anymore- and close the door behind me.

I walk out into the living room. I see my foster parents sitting on the couch, looking at me. I walk over to them, "Thank you for having me as long as you did," I say smiling.

They stand up and hug me trying not to cry. I hug them back "No, its ok, please don't cry" I say also trying not to cry.

They let go of me. I smile "Well, I should get going, I think the cab has been waiting long enough", I say putting on my all black sweatshirt over my t-shirt and I put on my black combat boots.

I turn back to look at them one more time before opening the door and leaving. I close the door behind me. I take a deep breath and start walking to the cab. The driver takes my suitcase and puts it in the trunk of the car. I get into the back seat of the car. the driver gets into the driver seat and takes me where I told him to go.

After a while of driving a big manor comes into sight. _Oh wow_ I say to myself.

The driver pulled up to front of the manor. I get out of the car. The driver gets my suitcase for me, he hands it to me. "Thank you" I say to him, he just nods.

I walk up to the front door and I see a butler dressed in all black waiting at the door. He walks up to me. "Here let me take that for you". When he moved I could now see a man standing behind him, dressed in blue and black. He looks just a little bit older than me, and I'm 16.

I let the butler take my bags "ok thank you" I say as the man walks over to me.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my manor" he says looking at me, he looks over at his butler "Sebastian, go put her suitcase in her room" he says with a blank face.

The man that I guessed was Sebastian did a little bow with his hand on his heart, "Yes, my lord" he says.

Ciel turns to look at me "Come with me I will show you to your room", he turns around and walks inside the manor. I follow him.

"This is a really nice manor" I say looking around. I then realize "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Raven Reyes, I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner" I smile at him.

He smirks "I know" he says turning back around and walking to one of the rooms.

_What does he mean, he knows? _I ask myself. "umm, Ciel?" I ask.

He turns to look at me, "Yes?" he answers.

"What do you mean you know? How do you know my name?" I ask confused.

He comes closer to me and starts playing with a piece of my black and blue hair "shouldn't I know my own sister's name?" He asks looking up into my blue eye.

my eyes widen. "Wait, what?" I look even more confused. "You're my brother?" I ask.

He smirks again _What is it with all this smirking? Yet, he never seems to smile he just smirks _I say to myself in my head.

"Well look at us. I'm surprised you didn't from how similar we look", he says. "I mean really. You have the same hair color as me, but yours has a little black at the ends. Our eyes are similar too. We both have one blue eye. But, what color is the one that's hiding?" He asks reaching over to move my hair out from over my other eye so he can see it.

I move back so he can't reach it. "Yeah I guess you are my brother" I smile a fake smile, but Ciel doesn't seem to notice, "Can we go now?"

He smirks again, "Yes, of course," he turns around and goes into a room. I follow him.

"This will be your room," he says, "Your stuff is next to the bed".

I smile at how big the room is. "Is this really mine?" I ask.

Ciel just nods, "I will leave you to get settled in. Get some sleep soon," he says.

I look at the clock "But it's only nine o'clock" I whine.

Ciel just rolls his eyes at my childish whining, "We're going to wake up early tomorrow" he says walking out.

Once he closes the door, I look from side to side to see if anyone was looking even when I knew no one would be. I leap into the bed "I can definitely get used to this".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I open my eyes I see sunlight shining in through my window. I look around the room and see someone standing by the door. My eyes widen, I cover myself with the blanket. "Ciel!" I scream hiding myself with the blanket but my eyes "What are you doing here?"

He smirks "I came to wake you up. But, it seems you're already awake".

"I guess so" I say smiling.

Ciel gets a serious look on his face. "Get dressed we're going into town" he says this and walks out.

"Ok?" I walk over to the bathroom to get ready.

I look at myself in the mirror. "Oh! I guess I fell asleep in my clothes". I fix my hair. "Oh well".

I grab a light blue spaghetti strap dress. It has a heart top and it goes to my mid thigh. I put it on and a little dress jacket that goes well with the dress.

Looking through my suitcase I find my light blue flats that match my dress.

Putting them on I grab my purse with my phone, gum, mints, and other necessary things I need. I go out and down the stairs to see Ciel and Sebastian standing by the front door.

"Hi Ciel. Hi Sebastian. I'm ready to go" I say in a cute happy tone.

"Ok let's go" Ciel says. He opens the door for me and I run to the car and get in the back seat.

Ciel gets in on the other side. He sits next to me.

Sebastian gets into the driver's seat, he starts the car and starts driving.

_I wonder where we could be going. _I ask myself inside my head.

I look out through the window and look at all the trees.

I turn to Ciel, he looking right at me. "Umm… Ciel?" I ask blushing a little.

"Yes?" He answers still looking at me with a look of something I can't really understand.

"Don't you know how to drive?" I ask blankly.

Ciel frowns a little "Yes, but…" He stops.

"What. What! Tell me!" I beg. I make really cute puppy dog eyes.

"It's so damn confusing." He says in monotone.

"Oh…" I say awkwardly.

I look into the car mirror and Sebastian glances at me. He does a little smile. I smile back.

"Anyway, Ciel how old are you?" I ask wondering.

Ciel's eyes widen a little. "I'm 17 years old" He says looking away from me. "You're 16 right?" he looks back at me.

I blush a little "Yes I am. How did you know?".

"You're my sister remember?" he says like I should know the answer already.

"Well sorry for not doing a background check on someone I never met before" I say anger coming into my tone near the end.

Ciel smirks. "Why are you smirking! what's so funny!" Him smirking at a time like this just makes my blood boil.

"Oh, nothing". Acting like nothing happened.

I glare at him. He chuckles a little.

"What the hell is so funny!" I say getting WAY more irritated every second more that he smirks.

Sebastian stops the car "We're here master" He says butting in.

_Ugggg! He's going to make me bite someone's head off! literally._ I take a deep breath to try to call myself down.

I get out of the car and so does Ciel and Sebastian.

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously. I grab a hold of Ciel's arm so I don't get lost in the really big crowd.

His arm tenses up, but I don't notice. "Shopping" He says walking behind Sebastian.

I smile and get really excited "Where?" I ask super hyped up.

He sighs "Nowhere special".

"Can we go to a cafe?" I ask really wanting some tea.

"No".

My mouth drops "Why not!" I whine like a child.

"Because I said so" He says in a parental tone.

"Fine" I scoff. I look away from his gaze and grin. _I will get him to go to a cafe. _I think mischievously.

I was thinking so much, I didn't realize I was about to hit someone. The really tall man wasn't looking either. My eyes widen when I'm about to hit him.

Ciel swoops me up into his arms and out of the way of the man.

"You shouldn't be so absent minded" He says still not putting me down.

I blush. "No I shouldn't" I say agreeing with him. "Thank you for saving me" I say gratefully.

I can see a faint blush on Ciel's face. "Haha, I got you!" I say giggling.

He drops me, "Oww! Hey, that's not fair!" I whine.

Ciel smirks, "Well that was your fault" He says knowing he won.

I stand up and try to catch up with them.

I suddenly lose sight of them. "Ciel?" I ask.

I suddenly see the face of someone I've never seen before. "Who are y-" He covers my mouth with some napkin, _Does this napkin smell funny? _I ask myself.

Everything suddenly goes black.

_What's happening?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAuthorNotesoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Soooo how is everyone this fine day.**

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy I couldn't help it.**

**Please review. I accept critics. Anything. Judge it all!**

**I didn't really know what should have happened but it all came together. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you reviewers you know who you are! (Yes i read every review I get, so don't be shy)**

**Ok well until next time I guess. I will try to post a new chapter every five days but it depends on how busy I am with school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello, my dear".

_That's the person who kidnapped me_, I say in my mind after opening my eyes and looking around to find the source of the noise.

I stare into his golden colored eyes. This man has shiny black hair and glasses.

"Who Are you? Why did you take me here?" I have too many questions, I had to bite my tongue to stop asking so many.

The man starts walking over to me with a smirk on his face. "My name is Claude. I don't believe we have met" he takes my chin in his grip.

I move my chin out of his grip and look away from the person I now know as, Claude.

I can feel his grin burning through me as he stares at me "Oh, how I love the fisty ones".

I hear the door open. I look over to see a blonde hair boy standing there. He doesn't look that much older then me.

He smiles "Hello, Raven".

I glare at him "Who are you?" I ask.

"You can't even say hello first?" He whines.

"Hello. Now, tell me who you are" I demand.

"My name is Alois" The blonde boy says.

I glare at him.

He comes over to me and cups my face with his hands. "Don't be so upset, Raven".

I frown and glare daggers at them both.

I see Claude looking me up and down. That was when I realized what I was wearing.

I look down at myself and see a black strapless, thigh high dress. I gasp and try to cover myself up with my arms and legs "Who changed me?" I blush with embarrassment.

"I did" Claude grins.

I blush even more and keep glaring at him.

Alois looks over at Claude "Leave Claude. Don't you see how embarrassed you're making her?" He says with a dark look on his face.

Claude bows with his gloved hand on his heart "Yes, your highness" he says that and walks out obediently.

I look up at Alois "Why did he call you 'highness'?" I ask.

Alois sits down next to me against the wall.

He sighs "It's kind of hard to explain".

He looks at me "Do you believe in demons?" he asks seriously.

I stare at him blankly.

I sigh "a demon killed my parents but made it look like a suicide". A tear falls down my cheek. _When did I start crying?_

Alois grins "How about I let you figure it out then?" he asks me.

I nod lost in my own thoughts.

Alois stands up and walks over to a dresser in the room. He picks up a black box and walks back over to me. "Here, I thought you might want to change" He smiles handing me the box.

I take the box "Thank you. But, when can I go home?" I ask.

Alois grins "What home?" and with that he walks out of the room leaving me alone with many questions unanswered.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooAuthorNotesooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting. Too much school!**

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review I love to see that people love my writing (or hate it. That's fine too).**

**See you soon. Sorry it's not that long**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slam the bathroom door shut. Sliding down the door to the floor I start crying. I hug my knees to my chest. "Why am I here?" I whisper to myself.

I hear a knock on the door. "Mistress? Are you in their?" It seems the voice belongs to Claude. _Did he just call me mistress?_

Suddenly a burst of anger goes through me. _Ok. Ok. Calm down, Raven, you're fine._ I tell myself.

"What do you want?" I answer wiping my tears.

"Open the door" He says simply.

I open the door and look up at him.

"Oh. Darling, Raven have you been crying?"

I glare at him "Fuck off" bad decision.

He grabs me by the throat and holds me against the wall in the air. I try to get a grasp on his hands to pry him off me. But I have no luck.

"You listen to me! You belong to me now and you can't talk back to your master that way!" His eyes go into slits like a cats. His eyes turn a reddish pink color.

I hear a scream. Then, I realize it's my own.

"What are you?" I ask with the breath I have left.

He lets me go. I fall to the floor gasping to fill my empty lungs.

Then, when I thought I was fine he kicks me in the stomach. I fall on my side and clutch my stomach. He leans the down and cups my cheek in his hand, he slaps me. He kicks me in the stomach one more time and turns to leave "Maybe next time you won't disobey" He walks out.

I lay there crying and in pain on the floor. _Ciel, please hurry up and save me._

_Ok suck it up. I need to be strong._ I stand up and change into the outfit that was in the black box.

The outfit is a black tank top with dark blue denim shorts. "Well at least it's cute" I say positively.

I walk out of the room into the hallway. _time to explore._

I start walking down the hallway. _Which room should I go into first?_

I pick a random room along the way. I open the door. The first thing I see is a giant window in the middle of the room. I go up to the window and look out. "Wow this is a great view" I smile.

I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to see Alois standing their with his arms around me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

Alois smiles "I felt lonely" he whines.

I roll my eyes. "Ok fine" he goes over to a chair in the room and sits in it. His view doesn't reach the window.

I look out the window again. I see a car pull up to the mansion. Two people get out of the car. I gasp _It's Ciel and sebastian!_

I run out of the room and toward the front door, well where I think it is.

I find it and open it. I run out to Ciel and Sebastian. Before I get to them I feel strong arms around me. I look back to find that Claude is holding me. "Ciel! Sebas-" I can't finish a hand goes over my mouth. Ciel hears me.

Ciel turns to Sebastian and says something. Sebastian bows and runs after me. I hold my arms out. Suddenly, I'm flung out of Claude arms and at Ciel. "Ciel!" I yell happily.

He catches me in his arms and I wrap myself around him.

"I'm glad you're back, Raven" He smiles. _Wow that's the first time i've ever seen him smile._

"Me too" I smile back "Can we go back home now?" I ask.

Ciel puts me down "Of course. I'm also glad that you think of it as home now".

"Oh, sorry I just…"

"No, it's fine" He hugs me.

I hug him back. Burying my face in his chest.

We get in the car. "Sebastian! Finish this and meet us back at the manor!" Ciel yells.

Sebastian nods and Ciel drives away. "Won't he need a ride back? I ask Ciel.

"He'll be fine he's a demon" Ciel looks at me and his eyes look just like Claude's did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thank you for all the reviews! I will respond to your reviews below. Please read them anyway even if you didn't review so you don't ask the same question I already answered. Thank you Ciel greatly appreciates it. (I'm not Ciel. :( I wish I was though). Just a little tip this chapter gets a little bloody. So, yeah just warning you.**

**Esmereilda****: Thank you soo much. 3**

**SnowSongX347****: Thank you I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Raven will find out Ciel is a demon. There also might be a little surprise after she finds out, later on in the story.**

**Awesomealixe****: Thank you for liking my story. Thank you for the advice, I will take it to heart and make my story better. You will see why I made them siblings and why they're Ciel X OC later in the story. It's ok I got it all planed out.**

**scorpia1029****: It's ok I updated. And I'm glad you liked Ciel saving her. I was just going to let her stay there and die. Jk (sorry I joke a lot so you might not want to take what I say so seriously in the future).**

Chapter 5

"_Raven! What have you done!" Ciel yells looking at the place I'm at on the floor._

"_What do you mean? I've done nothi-" I end up coughing in my hand before I can finish. I pull back my hand to see blood on it. _

_I lay my head back down on the floor and look around the room._

_I'm laying on the bathroom floor, Ciel's by my side trying to contemplate what exactly happened to me._

_The mirror is shattered. _

_I did it._

_There's blood on the floor._

_I caused it._

_There's a knife in my stomach._

_I put it there._

_I did it all._

_Ciel hovers over my stomach. "Raven, I'm going to pull out the knife, ok?" he asks firmly._

_He has a firm grip on the knife. I barely feel him pull it out. Once it's all the way out I feel all the pain._

_I start screaming._

I sit up screaming with sweat all over me. I reflexively touch my stomach. "Ok. I'm fine".

I'm in my own room at Ciel's manor. Sitting with an all black comforter over me.

The door to my room opens.

"Raven!" Ciel yells running into the room. "Raven! What's wrong? What happened?" Ciel asks.

I stare at him in shock. "I-I was… s-stabbed" I stutter out of me.

His eyes widen. He pulls the comforter off of me.

"Where? Show me where?" He asks.

I lift my shirt to show him my stomach. It gushes out blood.

I sit up screaming.

Ciel runs in the room "Raven! What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

I rub my head. "It was all a dream" a tear falls down my cheek.

Ciel pulls me into an embrace "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better".

I smile and pull back from the hug. I take a deep breath "I was laying on the bathroom floor. I stabbed myself in the stomach. I screamed and thought the dream was over, but I ended up bleeding all over. Then I woke up again and hopefully this is real and not a dream" I sigh.

I feel a slight pain on my arm "Ow, why did you pinch me?" i ask rubbing my arm.

"See you're real" Ciel smirks.

I smile "yeah, ok".

Ciel takes my hand. "Wanna do something?" he asks.

"Like what?" I ask getting out from underneath the comforter.

"Anything you want".

I smile "Do you know how to play the piano?" I ask.

Ciel is the one to smile this time "Yes, I do".

I push Ciel into the hallway "Good. Now, wait out here while I change" I shut the door in his face.

I hurry up and change into a black tank top with a navy blue sweatshirt over it. I put on black leggings.

I walk out the door. "Hey, thanks for waiting" I smile.

Ciel stands back up from where he was sitting next to my door against the wall.

_He's wearing something different._

He has a black skinny jeans, and a navy blue tee shirt.

I laugh. "Haha. We're matching" I smile.

Ciel looks at himself and then me. "Haha. Yeah we are" he blushes a little.

I notice his blush that he tries to hide "Haha I see what you're trying to hide Ciel! You can't hide from me!" I say laughing and pointing at Ciel's blushing cheeks.

He snickers "Ok, ok, can we go play piano now?" he asks trying to change the subject.

"yeah, ok" Ciel pulls me by my arm to a room.

He opens the door for me, I walk into the room.

I gasp. "There's so many instruments" I gape looking around the room.

There's a cello sitting in the corner against the wall.

There's a black piano next to a very large window covering most of the wall. Also, a lot more everywhere.

"Can you play all of these?" I ask looking back at Ciel.

Ciel grins "Yes. Sebastian is a very great teacher" Ciel sits down on the piano bench in front of the piano.

He pats the spot next to him on the bench. He has a look on his face that says "Come sit".

I walk over to the bench and sit next to him.

"Do you know how to play?" Ciel asks.

I grin "See for yourself". I put my hands on the keys. I start playing 'Monochrome no Kiss'.

I sing the lyrics to the song as well.

"Deai ni iro wa nakute

monokuro fukinukeru

itami goto kimi yudanemashou

kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru

yousha nai aki ga kite

suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo

yasashiku sukutte

uwakuchibiru de asobu

sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu

tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa

dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru

are kara ikura ka yoru

suki ni mo narimashita

izon no umi iki mo wasurete

muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite

hiki kiwa no bigaku

tokuige na kisu kirau

hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete

dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no

midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete?

egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa

kimi wa mou inai

watashi wa mou iranai

sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita

tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa

dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru

yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de

irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru"

I gasp for breath, I look over at Ciel. He is looking at me with a look I can't understand. Is it sorrow? Is it sadness? What is it?

Ciel snaps out of his trance "That was amazing" he looks at the piano and back at me.

I blush "Thank you" I smile "My old foster parents taught me".

Ciel gets a serious expression on his face "Raven, There's something I need to tell you" he takes my hands in his.

"Raven, I'm so sorry but i'm-" The door opens and cuts off Ciel.

It's Sebastian, he smiles a closed eye smile. "Raven, the bath is ready for you now" he says moving aside for me.

I stand up and walk over to the door. Before I go through I turn around "We can talk later, Ciel" I smile leaving the room.

Sebastian shuts the door "Young master, I'm sorry to say this but, you can't go running your mouth like that" he says sternly.

Ciel stands up obviously irritated "I can't stand lying to her anymore!" he says with rage.

Sebastian smirks "Have you developed feelings for her, master?" Sebastian inquires.

Ciel blushes, realizing "I might have".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooAuthorNotesooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry again. I really had too.**

**This is the longest one yet! I'm so happy.**

**I'm not quite sure I got all I wanted in this chapter but hopefully it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! If I did it would be all out hell. I do not own Monochrome no kiss, either. It's such a great song.**

**Please review and I will post as soon as I can.**

**Love you guys! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ciel?" I knock on his study door.

"Yes, come in" Ciel answers.

I open the door. Ciel has a big desk with a lot of papers all over. He's sitting in an office chair holding papers in his hands, looking up at me with his blue eye staring into my soul.

"Umm… so…" I start.

"Yes? What do you need?" Ciel starts to get irritated.

I sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"What did you mean when you said 'He'll be fine he's a demon'? What are demons?" I ask curiously.

Ciel sighs like it pains him to answer. "Sebastian and I are demons. Demons are creatures from hell, you can't trust them. They'll try to get you to make a contract with them". He takes off his eyepatch and looks at me.

I furrow my brows "What's…?"

"This is my contract mark. I made a contract with Sebastian".

I rub my temples to try to keep my head from spinning off of my body.

"How can I trust you then?"

"I'm your brother and I did save you life" Ciel puts the eyepatch back on.

I nod standing up.

I walk over to him and give him a hug, I can feel him tense up at first but then he relaxes and hugs me back.

"I'm going to go lay down for awhile" I yawn "My head hurts".

"Ok" Ciel goes back to what he's doing.

I shut the door behind me.

I start walking down the hall. I go to the library.

Looking side to side to see if anyone is watching I open the door. I close it right behind me.

I turn around and see a face staring down at me.

"Hello, miss Raven, what brings you here?"

_That's the butler Sebastian, he was the one who made the contract with Ciel._

"Umm… I was going to find some books to read" I smile innocently.

"Ok, well I'll be over here if you need me" he goes to sit in a chair by the fire place.

_Wow, this place is huge. _I smile.

There are bookcases everywhere, all along the walls. There's a few windows here and there. Any book you could think of.

_ok now time to start my search. I need to learn more about these 'demon creatures from hell'._

I start searching for a book that might be helpful.

I run my finger along the spine of every book to read the title.

"Demon… demon… demon… de-" I whisper "Ha! found one!" I accidently yell from excitement. I shut my mouth as quickly as I opened it as I just remember that Sebastian is in here with me.

"What was that, miss Raven?" he asks.

"oh uh nothing. I just found what I was looking for, I'll be leaving now" I go for the door, book in hand.

I open the door but as soon as I open it, it gets closed with a strong force.

I turn to see Sebastian holding the door closed.

"What do we have here?" he reaches for the book in my hand. I try to pull it away from his grasp but he now has a firm grip on the book and takes it from me.

"A book on demons, huh?" he smirks.

"Yeah" I say quietly.

"What did Ciel tell you?" he asks curiously.

"What do you mean? Was he supposed to tell me something?" I ask looking as truthful I can when I'm telling a lie.

"No, nevermind" he smirks and gives the book back, he also moves out of the way of the door.

I walk back to my room. I set the book on my bed.

"Ugg, no more jeans" I take off my skinny jeans and put on black, booty shorts. I take off my favorite black hoodie and I'm left in my black tanktop.

"That's more like it" I take one of my hair ties and put my hair in a regular bun.

I grab the book and get comfortable under my big, black, comforter.

I read the title _What you need to know about demons._

I flip the pages to the first chapter.

_Chapter 1: What are demons?_

_Some demons may look nice and trustworthy but they're not. You can't trust any of them. _

_Demons are fallen angels. They're now creatures from hell._

_They need souls to survive. They mostly feast on human souls. But, a very few out them eat animal souls. That's also another reason not to trust them._

I yawn and look at the clock _11:30_ "Wow, really? I've been reading for a while" I say to myself.

I get ready for bed, but keep the same clothes on.

I lay in bed in my tank top and some shorts for a long while.

I look at the clock again _1:15 _"Really?" I whisper. _I can't sleep._

I get out of bed and tip-toe toward the door. I open it slowly and quietly.

_Do you think Ciel is awake?_ I shake my head _Stupid! Why are you thinking of Ciel! _I sigh _Well I am lonely. Ok fine._

I tip-toe to Ciel's room.

I crack open his door _it;s dark and quiet_. I walk in and close the door behind me, very, carefully.

"Raven?" I hear someone whisper. _It's Ciel._

I turn to look at him "Sorry, I couldn't sleep".

He stands up. I can barely see him with only the moonlight. He's wearing a black tee shirt and black pajama pants.

"Can I sleep here with you?" I ask blushing. _Hopefully he doesn't notice. It's fine it's dark. Oh crap it's dark!_

He sits back down on the bed and pats the spot next to him.

I smile and walk over to the bed. _He has the same comforter as me. Jeez, stupid, of course he does, it's his manor!_ I just mentally face palmed.

I get under the comforter, Ciel does too.

I snuggle up to him, to try and gather as much warmth as I can. He puts his arms around me, I feel safe and warm in his arms.

"Did I wake you up? If I did I'm sorry".

"No you didn't I was already awake".

"What we;re you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Just laying here, thinking".

"About what?" I ask.

"Honestly, you". I can feel my whole face turn bright red.

"What about me?" I wonder.

"I wondered if you were okay and happy here". I can feel him hold me tighter.

I smile. "I am, I promise".

"I also wondered just about you. I don't really know much about you".

"I don't know much about you, either".

"How about tomorrow we spend the day together and get to know each other".

"That sounds like fun. It's a date." I feel my cheeks burn "ahh… I didn't actually mean a date… I ah ment.. ah… ok screw it, it's a date".

Ciel chuckles. "Well ok it's a date then" I can hear the smile on his face through his tone.

I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAuthorNotesooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy.**

**Review, please!**

**I hope it was all up to your standards.**

**I hope there was enough fluff in this one.**

**See ya!**


End file.
